


After Shower Snack

by Katcher



Series: And Wouldn't You Love To Love Her [5]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:08:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katcher/pseuds/Katcher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their shower, Cordelia and Misty decide to get a snack. This is different than the last few installments. It's really fluffy. Slight language warning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Shower Snack

The Supreme and the swamp witch embraced again under the warm water and Misty reached around Cordelia to grab the woman’s shampoo. She poured some into her hand and lathered it softly into her hair. Cordelia sighed and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of Misty’s fingers running through her hair and massaging her scalp. When she was done, Misty pushed Cordelia more fully into the spray of the shower and helped rinse the shampoo from her hair before leaning in to peck her lips.

“How about we get out now and get dressed? I know you, you’ve got to be hungry by now,” Misty laughed at that and nodded. Cordelia turned and shut the water off before reaching out of the shower to grab a towel which she turned and wrapped around Misty’s body. She then grabbed another for herself and stepped out of the shower into the steamy bathroom. “Wow, it got really hot it here. If you know what I mean,” Cordelia winked and giggled with Misty at the bad joke. She moved into her bed room to grab some clothes to put on and Misty entered the room and sat down on the bed to watch her love.

Cordelia put on a lacy red bra and matching panties before sliding comfortable gym shorts on and pulling a t-shirt over her head. She turned around and Misty squealed at the sight of the shirt.

“Ya didn’t tell me ya had a Fleetwood Mac shirt! Where’d ya get that?” Misty exclaimed excitedly causing Cordelia to laugh. She walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair before answering.

“I saw them in concert when I was younger. It was one of the few times Fiona and I actually got along for more than half an hour. It was pretty great and I still have the shirt because it’s really soft and I like to sleep in it sometimes,” She looked back at Misty who smiled at her and moved to lie horizontally across the bed on her stomach. She propped up on her elbows to watch Cordelia. The Supreme grinned before looking into the mirror to brush her hair. Once put in place she reached for her blow dryer and dried it quickly. 

She reached down for her makeup bag but felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and Misty was there. “Ya don’t need that makeup, darlin’. You’re beautiful without it and I never get ta see your face like this. Plus we ain’t goin' nowhere tonight are we?” Cordelia shook her head smiling and dropped the bag back into the drawer.

“You are something else, Misty Day. Did you know that? I love you so much it makes my heart hurt. I didn’t think that was even possible. Yet here you are,” Cordelia wrapped her arms around Misty’s still towel clad waist before asking, “Are you ever going to get dressed? I mean I’m not complaining but I don’t think you want to go down stairs and get food in just a towel. A towel that barely covers your ass at that.”

“Well, I don’t have any clothes in here besides the ones I wore in here earlier and I didn’t really wanna put those back on. And ta get clothes I have ta walk through the house like this and I didn’t know if ya wanted people to know we were together or not,” At this Misty looked down at her feet and Cordelia smiled at the girl before grabbing her chin and lifting her face.

“Misty, baby. Look at me. I love you. I don’t care who knows that we’re together. I’ll shout it from the roof top if you want me to. If you’re okay with people knowing, then so am I. Okay?” Misty nodded and bit her lip before hugging Cordelia to her. The Supreme giggled at the feeling of wet hair sticking to her and pulled back, “So do you want to borrow some of my clothes or do you want your own?”

“As great at that sounds, I'm pretty sure whatever ya got would be a little short on me. No offense though, darlin’, I love your height,” Misty rushed to make sure that what she said wouldn’t be taken as an insult but Cordelia only laughed again before nodding and moving into her bedroom.

“So I’ll meet you down stairs after you get some clothes then?” Cordelia was picking up their strewn clothes and putting them in the hamper and when she didn’t get a response she looked up to find Misty biting her lip and staring at her nervously. “What is it, Misty?”

“Well, like ya said, this towel barely covers my ass and I don’t want to walk down the hall in just this with all the girls here. What if one of ‘em gets a wild idea and uses telekinesis on it? I ain’t got nothin' else on under this,” Cordelia nodded and looked to Misty to continue, “Do ya think ya could go ta my room and grab me some clothes? It don’t matter what ya grab, I’ll wear whatever.” 

“Sure, baby. I’ll be right back,” With that Cordelia left the room and walked toward Misty’s bedroom. She opened the door and looked in to make sure Queenie wasn’t there before entering the room and moving to Misty’s side. She opened the top drawer of the girl’s dresser and picked out a pair of soft cotton black boyshorts. She opened the next drawer to see the tank tops and blouses that Misty usually layered in her own Misty style. She grabbed a light blue tank top thinking the girl would be more comfortable in that while eating. The next drawer held skirts and a few pair of work out shorts that she didn’t know the girl owned. She grabbed the shortest pair for her own enjoyment and was just shutting the drawer back when the door opened.

Queenie entered and looked at her, “What are you doing in here? And why are you messing with Misty’s dresser?”

“Umm I did some laundry and I’m just putting this up,” Cordelia lied, not because she was ashamed of her relationship but because she didn’t want to say, ‘Misty and I just had four rounds of amazing sex and we showered together and her underwear are ruined so she needs clothes.’ Yeah that wouldn’t go too well.

“Yeah right. We all do our own laundry and you’re taking clothes. Oh my gosh! Did you two finally fuck?!” At Cordelia’s startled look the Voodoo queen smiled, “I knew it! You did. Yes, Zoe owes me twenty bucks. See ya later, Cordelia,” The girl left the room and Cordelia knew the whole house would know before she could even get down stairs. She walked back to her room and handed Misty the clothes. The shorts looked amazing on her as Cordelia expected and she pulled her into her arms to tell her what had happened.

“So Queenie knows. Actually I didn’t have to tell her. So I’d imagine everyone knows by now. Is that okay?” Misty pulled back to look at her and smiled before kissing her and pulling her out of the room by the hand. 

When they arrived downstairs, everything was strangely quiet. The entered the kitchen to find Zoe, Kyle, and Queenie there at the table. The three said nothing so the two lovers grabbed a bagel each and took the last two seats at the small table. Misty dove right into hers while Cordelia just stared at a smirking Queenie. She finally looked down to take a bite of her bagel.

“So Misty, you’re really hungry. You must have worked up quite the appetite,” Queenie said teasingly and Misty’s face turned bright red before she swallowed and looked to Cordelia for help.

“Yes she did. And God knows she deserves that bagel. Zoe, give Queenie her money.”


End file.
